fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Phoebe Collins
~♛TheBookQueen16♛'' ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. '''Her parents were a good match,and her siter and her were perfect children. She had a normal life, and her really school grades were always perfect. Her parents were quickly promoted in the Nobility, until they had access to the Sactuary. And when Phoebe got to go there, her whole life changed. She loved it there, and asked the manager how could she become the head of the Sactuary. He laughed and replied "You won't be able to, that's only for extremely smart people. Like my son." She took this as a challenge, and worked her hardest to beat everyone in her class. But she grew farther and farther away from her family. She rarely talks to them, and gets very guarded when someone asks about it.As soon as she was out of Foxfire, she got the job, and has been working there ever since. The manager's son hates her, but what's a single cloud in the sunny sky? She loves her job, and often lets Foxfire groups in for field trips. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She's light and happy, but can be very determined in something she wants. She never tries to be a pessimist, but acknowledges the fact that someone has to be one. Her pet peeve is when someone gets something because of their legacy or ability. But if you had worked that hard to get something, wouldn't you be too? ''' 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) '''Model:Anne Marie 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's good with people, but can be strong when she needs to. Her empathy gives her more of an insight on someone, so she knows how to please them. She's good with animals too, and loves them with all her heart. She's not so good at music or sports, but is going to try an instrument at some point. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved